gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony
The Ballad of Gay Tony introduces seven new weapons, and also introduces the parachute to the GTA IV era. The weapons from Grand Theft Auto IV are still available and the Grenade Launcher from The Lost and Damned returns. Like The Lost and Damned, the new weapons can only either be purchased from Armando's Cavalcade or spawned at Luis' apartment after completing a certain number of Drug Wars. Unlike TLAD however, the player can also acquire the new weapons by inputting the "Advanced Weapons Set" cheat code. Thrown Weapons Sticky Bombs (Satchel Charges) * Cost: $800 per unit * Carrying Capacity: 25 units Explosives used to tag vehicles or objects for remote detonation. Please note that unlike the Satchel Charges of GTA: San Andreas, these bombs do not stick to people. An explosive charge detonates when the player press down on the d-pad or shoots the charge. After completing 40 Drug Wars, some are sent to Luis' apartment. They pack the explosive punch of a Pipe Bomb, but with the ability to stick to vehicles, buildings, etc. Handguns Pistol .44 (ÁMT Automag Model 180) * Cost: $640 + $50 for each additional magazine * Magazine Size: 8 rounds * Carrying Capacity: 1,500 rounds A new type of handgun. It is a high velocity handgun for quick and accurate kills. Using the .44 Magnum cartridge, it is more powerful than the Combat Pistol, however the Pistol .44 fires at a slower rate, and takes longer to reload at an empty cartridge. After 10 drug wars, one is sent to Luis' apartment. Submachine Guns Gold SMG (Uzi) * Cost: $5,000 + $60 for each additional magazine * Magazine Size: 30 rounds * Carrying Capacity: 1,200 rounds A Gold-plated SMG. Yusuf Amir is often seen carrying this weapon. It is given to the player as a reward alongside Yusuf's Super Drop Diamond as a reward for completing all his missions. It can also be purchased from Armando after unlocking it. The weapon has a high rate of fire and superior stopping power compared to other SMGs, however it is less accurate due to the weapon being fired from the hip and also only has a 30-round magazine, compared to the Micro Uzi having a 50-round magazine. After completing 50 drug wars, one is sent to Luis' apartment. Silenced Assault SMG (FN P90) * Cost: $6,725 + $150 for each additional magazine * Magazine Size: 50 rounds * Carrying Capacity: 1,200 rounds A light, accurate, silenced and compact sub-machine gun. The weapon's 50-round magazine and accuracy makes it a good ground combat weapon, however, unlike other SMGs, the Assault SMG cannot be used as a drive by weapon. Certain NOOSE and FIB officers in The Ballad of Gay Tony carry the Assault SMG as an alternative to the SMG (SW MP-10) that most officers use in GTA IV and The Lost and Damned. Shotguns Explosive Shotgun/Automatic Shotgun (AA-12) * Cost: $1,250 + $80 for 20 standard shells or $160 for 20 explosive rounds * Magazine Size: 20 shells * Carrying Capacity: 600 shells A low recoil automatic shotgun with semi-auto fire to take down multiple targets easily. It uses either standard shotgun shells, or special explosive rounds (based on the Frag-12 explosive shell) which destroy almost any target. Standard shells are colored red whereas explosive rounds have a green casing. The Tactical Response Unit of NOOSE and the FIB use the Auto Shotgun with standard shells in place of the Pump Shotgun. After completing 30 drug wars, one with explosive cartridges is sent to Luis' apartment. NOTE: If the player switches from the Auto Shotgun to either the Pump Shotgun or Combat Shotgun, the player loses any extra shells beyond 80. Also, if the player switches between explosive rounds and standard shells, the player loses all units of the previous ammunition type. Machine Guns Advanced MG (M249 SAW) * Cost: $7,550 + $400 for each additional ammo belt * Magazine Size: 200 round belt * Carrying Capacity: 600 rounds A powerful weapon that fires 900 rounds per minute, taking enemies down fast. The Advanced MG is placed in the Assault Rifle slot since it uses 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. The weapon's magazine capacity and rate of fire makes it perfect for engaging multiple enemies, however it is less accurate due to the weapon being fired from the hip. LCPD and NOOSE officers in The Ballad of Gay Tony use the Advanced MG from helicopters instead of the Carbine Rifle. After completing 20 drug wars, one is sent to Luis' apartment. Sniper Rifles Advanced Sniper (DSR-1) * Cost: $4,750 + $200 for each additional magazine * Magazine Size: 10 rounds * Carrying Capacity: 50 rounds Greatly increased range, rate of fire and sniper zoom make this the ideal long range weapon. Like the Automatic Shotgun, it can use either standard or explosive rounds, however explosive rounds are only available in multiplayer or single player with a cheat code. The explosive rounds have the explosive capability of a grenade in single player, however the explosive rounds are only as effective as Explosive Shotgun shells in multiplayer. Miscellanous Parachute * Cost: $100 The Parachute returns in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Its steering system is the same as in San Andreas. It is first used in High Dive, and in parachute checkpoints. The parachute is automatically available in multiplayer. See also *Weapons in GTA IV *Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony